ccarbe6062_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Ben Drowned vs Sonic.EXE
written by SmellMehFeet and Chris Carbery Chris Carbery as Sonic.EXE, Ben Drowned, Herobrine, SuicideMouse.AVI, & UBOA LYRICS: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY BEN DROWNED VS SONIC.EXE BEGIN Sonic.EXE: What should I say Before I tear this gay elf to shreds I haunt worldwide You can only be bought in yard sales and sheds Your statue's always warping All over the place And I know you only got a day left But this battle ain't a race You think people find you scary In your green dress and tights But I overtook Smile Dog Giving everyone sleepless nights I am a real game ghost You're just some fat loser's mod I think it's time for you to surrender I AM GOD. BEN DROWNED: You're God, huh? Nice to meet you My name is Atheist- bitch please! If no-one believes you what's the point? Now get down on your knees All you are is a freaky screen pop-up It doesn't matter what you say Cos I'm still gonna fuck you up Sonic the Evil Hedgehog? Yeah, you're original You're the worst crappypasta How'd you even get on MCP's channel? It won't make any difference Except the fact that you're still here When this battle is over Your only emotion will be FEAR SONIC.EXE: I have no fear of you Or of anything in this world Open up my notorious file See my horror unfurled I know you're itching to fuck this up But I'm not quite finished yet You try to retaliate It's game, match and set Some stupid song played backwards? That's all? I knew you stooped low But you could at least grow some pixelly balls Yeah wow, you're stuck in Cleverbot's system Great fucking job I go supersonic speeds while you're stuck in a statue Tell me, is it fun being a slob? BEN DROWNED: You should not have done that I'll tear your binary to bits I can see that already You're starting to get the shits Because again you come last It's a half and half chance Even so, you'll always lose No one gives you a second glance You're another stupid mod I'm the original Majora I'm eagerly leaving traps For my curious game explorers Oh, so you've been disproved again Just get over it. Boo hoo. And just one more thing to add You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Herobrine: I'm coming for you, you better run and hide You better watch out for the fucking wrath of Herobrine Sonic.EXE, you're a terrible glitch! An SEGA reject, too! Even M-A-R-I-O says Tails, Knuckles, & Eggman are more scarier than you! And Ben Drowned, haunted statue of Link, ripoff of Tails Doll SCP-173 was more classy than you, because you only burn a lot of people There's no round two for the both of you, so I just about had it I'll slice you both with my diamond sword, you dipshits! SuicideMouse.AVI: It's SuicideMouse.AVI, the creepypasta of the most You will all be haunted with the sound of an eerie piano Herobrine, you should be known as Eyeless Steve How about you watch my video, so I can have you deceased At the end of my video, you'll be hearing a lady screaming I'll be coming right back into the 6th minute! Real suffering is not known, no one may not know it. But in the end, you'll hear me yelling "The sights of Hell bring its viewers back in!" UBOA: BOO! Did I scare you all to death? No? Well, fine! I'll just step into the stage, this battle will soon be mine! I'm a motherfucking secret in a japanese freeware game You all will just be in my maze where you'll NEVER escape Oh yeah, and SuicideMouse, your video was fake, no lie. People learned to survived it using the Gmod Survival Guide. .Flow and I will team up to get all of your asses KILLED! And then, you'll be sent in a location in Yume Nikki CALLED HELL!!!!!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIC... RRAAAAAAAP... BATTLES OF-- *attack sound* *SuicideMouse.avi music* *silent* *Kefka Laugh* *static sound* Who Won ? Sonic.EXE Ben Drowned Herobrine Suicidemouse.avi UBOA Category:Blog posts